cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Matt Damon
Matt Damon (1970 - ) Film Deaths *''Dogma (1999)'' [Loki]: Stabbed in the side by Ben Affleck outside the cathedral. *''Titan A.E. (2000; animated) ' [Cale Tucker]: Shot in the chest by Dredg aliens; this turns out to be a dream sequence. (He survives the film in reality) *The Majestic (2001)' [''Luke Trimble]: Killed (off-screen) in World War II, years before the movie begins. (Matt does not actually appear in the movie, except for his voice-over in a letter that Jim Carrey reads.) *''The Brothers Grimm'' (2005) [Will Grimm]: Falls to his death at the end of a struggle with Petr Vrsek; he is later revived when his brother (Heath Ledger) uses an Italian curse to bring him back to life. *''The Departed (2006)'' [Colin Sullivan]: Shot in the head by Mark Wahlberg in his apartment. *''Elysium'' (2013) [Max]: Sacrifices himself after he lets Wagner Moura download all of the information from his head, triggering William Fichtner's lethal failsafe device and killing him instantly. *''Interstellar'' (2014) [Dr. Mann]: Killed in an explosion due to his ship depressurizing because he didn't secure the airlock while trying to board the Endurance. *''Suburbicon'' (2017) [Gardner Lodge]: Accidentally poisoned when he eats a sandwich and drinks milk intended for Noah Jupe, containing an excess of crushed sleeping pills that Julianne Moore had placed in an attempt to kill Noah. His body shows as he lying down on kitchen table and Noah watching TV. *''Thor: Ragnarok (2017) '[Actor Loki]: In a play within the film, Matt reenacts Tom Hiddleston's faked death in [[Thor: The Dark World (2013)|Thor: The Dark World (2013)]], as Chris Hemsworth and Anthony Hopkins watch on; Matt presumably survives the film in reality. (Played for comic effect.) TV Deaths *Saturday Night Live (December 10, 2011)' [''Host/Various Characters]: In the 'Best Friends' sketch, Damon shoots himself in the middle of a game of Russian Roulette with Andy Samberg, Katy Perry & Val Kilmer. (Played for comic effect.) Noteworthy Relatives * Husband of Luciana Barroso. * Brother of Kent Damon. * Son of Nancy Carlsson-Paige. Gallery Colin sullivan headshot by jasonpictures-d85xqen.png|Matt Damon in The Departed Mann's death.png|Matt Damon's death in Interstellar Damon, Matt Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:1970 Births Category:Writers Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Liberals Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Voice Actors Category:Stunt Performers Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Terry Gilliam Movies Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in Spain Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:TriStar Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Frank Darabont Movies Category:Western Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Musicians Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by accidental poisoning Category:Marvel Stars Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:History Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Empire Award Winners Category:Psychological Stars Category:Controversial actors Category:Adventure Stars